Currently, there are many proposals of various forms and embodiments of fuel metering and supply systems for use in combination with combustion engines. Many of such fuel metering and supply systems are being proposed as being improvements capable of providing more accurate metering in terms of the associated engine's actual needs.
In many of such fuel systems, such as, for example, fuel injection or electronic cold enrichment carburetors, there is no bimetal and/or throttle fast idle cam to provide the high idle air flow required for a cold engine to run initially. Further, prior art throttle fast idle cam means, or the like, are incapable of providing for closed loop control of the engine idle speed as may be required because of considerations of fuel economy, engine exhaust emissions or providing for tamperproof of engine idle speed.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and claimed is primarily directed to the solution of the aforementioned as well as other related and attendant problems of idle engine air flow.